


Calling of the Heart

by OtakuLuv



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLuv/pseuds/OtakuLuv
Summary: A one shot story of Naruto & Hinata. Naruto goes on a rampage, Hinata clams him down by reaching out to him.





	

The raging power that was coming out like a thousands of needles prickling through the young girl's skin in mere seconds. She would never have thought it would be this powerful and so fearsome. She wanted to stop him being like this. The one who she looks up towards too wasn't anything like this. The smile she once knew started to fade away from her mind.

Hinata could barely do it, but she was able to lift her head up while having her arm hovering over top of her eyes, almost not being able to make see of what has been happening. The chakra was beyond of what she thought she could handle. Just barely seeing it, her eyes widen by the surprise from the person who was doing this.

No longer a boy she knew, but a terrifying beast-like thing was in front of her. With nine-mini-tails swinging around, causing destruction. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't. Hianta knew she had to do something. But she was hesitating on making the decision. Knowing whether or not the creature will be able to recognize her will be something of a miracle.

Hinata looked around seeing that the others were having problems as well. They won't be able to keep up much longer. She braced herself as she was about to jump over the ditch, where she was hiding along with her other teammates. As she was about too, she felt someone holding onto her wrist. She looked down. It was Kiba.

He was trying to stop her from doing a careless mistake. But she knew she had to do this. She wanted him back. The boy who gave her the courage to do things she'd never thought she would able to do.

Hinata yanked her wrist out of Kiba's grasp. She stood up, seeing that half of the forest was almost completely wipe out. She glanced seeing that there was no green left around her. She shook her head, thinking there was no going back.

The girl ran towards the direction where the beast had made a path to get away. She couldn't stop knowing that eventually, he will turn on them soon.

She ran through the forest as she did, she hid behind a tree trunk, that was almost a mile away from where the beast stood. Hinata was starting to have second thoughts about this again. But she started to remember, of what his smile meant to her, to everyone.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata suddenly found herself shouting at the beast but not stepping forward. The beast stopped in its tracks, turning towards the person who called out to it.

The beast seemed somewhat confused. As if it wasn't sure if he should attack this girl or not. Just in a minor second, the beast tried to regain his form as a human. It was hazy, but for a moment, he thought he saw her.

Looking at him with such worried eyes, almost as if she was frightened. Not by the beast but by the fact that the person that she once knew would be gone forever. Suddenly, the beast's vision became darker again.

The beast gave out a very frighteningly roar as it shook the entire forest. So hard, that it made Hinata fall onto her knees. The power was too much for her. Her strength was starting to slip away from her just by being near the thing.

Just barely, she started to lift her head up, seeing the creature running towards her. Knowing that he would not hold back of attacking her as he stretched out his arm like rubber.

"Naruto-kun, please you must remember!" she shouted as the beast charged towards her. "Remember your friends, your home!"

Then it came to him, The memories, him being a Konoha leaf shinobi. Being around with the people who cares about him. The promises that he has made. His parents love, everything...

As the wind died down, the other teammates; Kiba, Sakura, Shino, came in time seeing, the girl onto the ground and having the beast up-close, almost as if he'd was about to do something that he would never forgive himself, he was able to stop himself in a mere second just before that happened.

Slowly, the young boy's eyes began to turn back into more human light-blue eyes then they do of any other eyes. As he did, he lifted his head up, seeing who was in front of him. It was Hinata.

Having couple of scrapes and scratches that she'd gotten from the attack just now and from before, Naruto kept on staring at her, not even taking a step backwards to give him and her some room to breath.

He didn't know what to do or what to say. She was about to give her life up, to save him, from his attack if he had not return to normal in time.

"I'm glad, Naruto-kun." she whispered as a smile softly appeared on her. "You're back to your old self."

Naruto felt his eyes becoming heavy with grief, seeing as how he was about to lose someone that he never thought would be this important to him. His legs gave out and he fell onto the ground kneeling in front of her.

He went to her as he wrapped his arms around her. Hinata was a bit surprised as she was pushed back a little by the hug. She looked at him as her face began to blush hard. "Naruto-kun...?" she startled.

"Thank you, Hinata. And sorry. I'm so sorry." he muttered softly, squeezing her, knowing that this is something that he would never get over with.

Hinata sat there and smiled as she was happy to have the one she held dear too back in her arms and whispered: "You're welcome, Naruto-kun. Welcome back."


End file.
